Baccanimaniacs!
by SnarkWolf
Summary: The result of what happens when you put three kids of ambiguous species and their friends with the mafia, immortals, and gangsters together to create chaos.
1. Theme Song

**So, I was bored one day and I came up with this, since I love both of the series. Don't worry, there will be a story. This is just the theme song. Enjoy.**

* * *

_This is Baccanimaniacs!_

_And it's zany to the max!_

_So just sit back and relax,_

_You'll laugh 'til you collapse,_

_Baccanimaniacs!_

_Come join the Warner brothers,_

_And the Warner sister, Dot_

_Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot_

_They lock us in the tower,_

_Whenever we get caught,_

_But we break loose and then vamoose_

_and now you know the plot_

_Baccanimaniacs!_

_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks_

_Wakko packs away the snacks_

_We pay lots of income tax_

_Baccanimaniacs!_

_Firo, Ennis, Czes, and Maiza_

_They are our friends_

_Lua's very quiet, Ladd will make sure your life ends_

_Isaac steals with Miria_

_The Gandors will defend_

_Jacuzzi, Nice, to say the least_

_And this part's gonna end_

_Baccanimaniacs!_

_We have pay or play contracts_

_It's zany to the max_

_There's baloney in our slacks_

_Baccanimany,_

_Totally insaney,_

_Here's the fic's name-y_

_Baccanimaniacs!_

_Those are the facts!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**\- It's a bit hard to sing this at first, but it'll settle in after listening to the intro a few times.**

**\- Also, the other Animaniacs characters will be in the story. **


	2. Isaac and Miria Free The Warners

**Now, here's the actual story. At this point forward, there will be anachronism and surrealism.**

* * *

Location: The Warner Bros. Studio Lot.

Some vacationers were being given a tour, including Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent, an eccentric pair of lovers who also happen to be thieves. Ever since the tour began, they've been excessively taking pictures of the studio lot, much to the annoyance of the other tourists.

"Hey, Isaac?" Miria asked, briefly lowering her camera, "I have a question."

Isaac turned to her, "What is it, my dear Miria?"

"Why exactly do we need to take so many pictures?"

"It's simple, Miria. We're taking a lot of pictures because we want to steal this entire studio lot. When we do and people suspect its disappearance, we'll be able to reconstruct an entire fake lot using the pictures we take to fool them into thinking the original studio is still there."

"Ooh, that's brilliant, Isaac!" the blonde woman cheered, "But what do we do once we steal the studio?"

"We'll make our own movies, Miria. And they will be become critical and commercial successes. That equals a lot of money!"

"Wow, I can see it now, Isaac! We'll be movie stars! Like Brando, Garbo, and Gable!"

"Indeed, Miria! So, let's keep on taking pictures!"

"Yeah!"

Then, all of a sudden, three unusual yet adorable creatures appeared out of nowhere, being chased by an overweight guard. They were the Warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. When they ran past the tour group, they earned gasps from onlookers; that is, except Isaac and Miria, who were instead, fascinated by these creatures.

"Folks, I'm sorry you had to witness that. This sort of thing doesn't usually happen during our studio tours," apologized the tour guide.

As per usual fashion, Isaac raised his hand to ask who those critters were.

"Who were those adorable individuals?"

The tour guide sighed, "Well sir, if you must know, they're the Warner Brothers,."

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot suddenly entered the scene.

"Get lost!" yelled the tour guide, to which the little girl disappeared from the scene.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Miria called out the guide.

"They're just children!" Isaac followed up, "Children are not to be yelled at!"

"That may be so, but you don't know what goes on in the studio lot when those kids are out. They run around causing trouble, like pissing off the chairman of the board and starting food fights, among others. That's why we must keep them in that water tower," he pointed at said water tower, "There will be no further questions about the Warners!"

"But…" the couple said in unison.

"No. Further. Questions. Let's move on."

As the tour continued, Isaac and Miria whispered to each other while walking.

"Isaac, what are we going to do? The Warners don't look like trouble, they're just kids who just want to have fun."

"Exactly, Miria. Fun is what makes the world go round."

Then Isaac got an idea.

"I have a idea," he whispered, "Let's take the Warners out and set them free!."

Miria beamed, "That's a great idea, Isaac! If we do that, they won't have to be locked into the tower! It may sound like a crime, but we're doing the right thing by giving them their freedom!"

"Excellent! Now, we must disguise ourselves in order to avoid suspicion."

Conveniently, a costume designer rolled a rack of clothing and left it near one of the studios. Isaac and Miria wandered away from the group and looked through it. Isaac chose a fireman costume, while Miria picked a bunny costume. They also stuffed a burlap sack with a few more costumes for the Warners to use.

Later, they saw that Ralph, the security guard that was chasing after the Warners, was carrying the siblings in a net. The three kids were all-frowns due to this predicament. Quietly, they followed the security guard and at some points, they hid behind trash bins, giant props, and the like to avoid getting caught.

Soon, Ralph climbed up the ladder of the water tower and emptied the Warners into the tank. As soon as he climbed down and was out of sight, the couple started to scale up the tower.

Meanwhile, inside the tank, Yakko was pacing back and forth to jog up ideas to escape again.

"Face it, Yakko. We're never going to get out and have fun without being sent back here against our will," Dot tried to convince him.

"No matter what we do, we're always going to get caught," said Wakko.

"Don't lose hope, siblings!" Yakko encouraged them; "They can't keep us here forever! Maybe the problem is that instead of searching for freedom, freedom must search for us!"

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. Yakko then faces the audience. Yes, that means you, readers.

"I didn't mean that literally," he shrugged, "but…let's see."

The oldest Warner sibling opened the door to find Isaac and Miria smiling at them. Yakko and Wakko took immediate notice of Miria in the bunny outfit, and exclaimed:

"Hello, nurse!"

And they began to pant.

The blonde woman was a little confused, "Isaac, what do they mean? They said 'hello, nurse', but I'm dressed like a bunny."

"Miria, perhaps they think bunnies are synonymous with nurses. Not that it's a problem."

"I see…"

Dot then quickly pulled out a frying pan and whacked both of her brothers' heads to cool them down.

"Boys," she pointed out, "May we help you?" she asked the couple.

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Isaac and this is my partner-in-crime, Miria. We are here to give you your freedom!" declared the man.

"Freedom fairies?" Wakko inquired when he came to.

"Uhh…yes! You can call us your 'freedom fairies'. We are granting you your wish to be free," Miria answered in character.

Yakko then got out of his daze and stood up, "All right, we should probably tell you our names then. I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko," followed the middle Warner.

"And I'm cute!" Dot said while batting her eyelashes, "And my name is Dot."

"So, how do you plan to take us out of here?" Yakko spoke up.

"Easy," Miria pulled up the burlap sack, "we just need this."

"You want to carry us out like potatoes?" Wakko brought up.

The brown-haired man shook his head, "No, no, Wakko. These are costumes we 'borrowed' from an unattended rack."

"Oh", Wakko got it, "Well, you know what they say about unattended racks…"

Then Yakko turns to us again and blows a kiss.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

* * *

After searching for a few minutes, each of the Warner siblings had a costume. Yakko was dressed in a suit, Wakko was dressed in a chef's uniform, and Dot was in a ballerina's tutu. The trio climbed on Isaac's back and the five of them climbed down together.

Unfortunately for them, Ralph saw them, blew his whistles, and ran after them with a net.

"Yikes!" all five of them screamed shortly before running. They kept on running until they reached the boom barrier.

"How do we get out, Isaac?" Miria trembled.

"I have no idea, Miria!"

"I do!" Yakko proclaimed, "Limbo!"

The Warners put on Hawaiian clothes and Wakko brought out the steel drum. First, Dot went under. Then Yakko. Then Isaac and Miria. And finally, while still playing the drum, Wakko. Ralph tried to limbo after them, but his size wouldn't let him. He sprinted to Mr. Plotz's office to tell him what happened.

* * *

"We're free! We're free!" the trio danced around.

"Now that you are free, you can do what you want, when you want," Isaac told them.

"What would you three like to do now?" Miria queried them.

"I am getting kind of hungry," Wakko replied as his stomach barked like a dog, "Any idea where to eat?"

"There's a buffet just a kilometer from here. Let's go!" Isaac informed them, which overjoyed the trio and they ran…in the wrong direction.

"Other way, guys!" Miria called to them and the Warner went the other way.

"I like these kids already, Miria!" Isaac told his parents.

"Yes, something tells me we'll have lots of fun with them, Isaac!"

"Hey, Isaac! Miria!" Dot waved to them, "You coming?"

"Of course," they answered together, "To the buffet!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**\- Any suggestions for what happens in the next chapter are very welcome.**

**\- It doesn't even have to make much sense. Just what works for you and I'll try my best to interpret it.**


End file.
